


After Class

by UwUyano



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Confessional, First Time, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, NSFW 2020, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUyano/pseuds/UwUyano
Summary: Ain, who was known for his responsible approach to studying, disappeared from school for three whole days and Add began to worry.
Relationships: Edward "Add" Grenore/Ainchase Ishmael
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	After Class

It’s not that Add was worried about the president of the student council who got into the habit of taking a seat next to him at lunch and greeting him happily in the morning. Not that they were that close at all. But when Ain, who was known for his responsible approach to studying, disappeared from school for three whole days, Grenore began to worry.

The two of them often had lunch together, talked about school days, studies and classmates. They always had something to say and something to joke about. They knew little about each other's personal life though. Perhaps there was no need to delve into personal affairs, or maybe it was just shyness or some kind of awkwardness that always made them avoid personal topics.  
Add already knew that Ain lived alone and was often sick. He said it was something frivolous, but that didn’t calm Grenore at all. Ain was the president of the school board, and he had a lot of work to do. He could hardly have left his business just like that... which means the reasons he was absent could be very serious.  
The guy with carelessly disheveled white hair was now standing at the third-year classroom. The lessons were over, and everyone was slowly starting to go home. Some of themwent to the student council, and some were still discussing where they would go on the way home. Edward gathered his thoughts; he was hereonly for one thing - to ask Ain's classmates if they knew what happened to him. He sighed and, with his hand clutching his bag’s handle, entered the class. It was almost empty, there wasonly one group and a pretty familiar girl with green hair. That was Rena - Ain often talked about her, and, judging by his stories, she was a very kind and responsible deputy for all kinds of papers. Great chance, why not ask her?

Grenore approached her cautiously, just as she was packing her bag.

“Excuse me, are you the deputy president?”

Rena reacted a bit sharply, looking directly at the guy, but thenshe smiled sweetly and said that she was, she had been Ain’s deputy for a long time. The white-haired boy liked her smile very much; she was definitely good at winning over people.

“Did you want to ask something?” she asked while leisurely collecting some papers in a folder, probably an important one.  
Grenore hesitated a little. He realized that Ain must not have told the student council that the two of them were friends... "That's it, alright." He also didn’t know whether to tell the girl that he was Ain's friend, or simply to keep silent about it. Grenore decided that it would be more correct not to call himself the acquaintance of the president of the student council.

“Yes, I just wanted to ask what happened to the president. He has been away from school for a long time. Did something serious happen to him?”  
Add was worriedly shifting from foot to foot and squeezing the handle of his bag so hard that his fingers seemed to grow into it. He bowed his head, not even having a clue what to do now. If Rena agrees to give the address of his house or the hospital Ain was staying at, will he have the courage to pay a visit? He didn’t even know what happened to Ain... what if everything was very bad? But disturbing thoughts were interrupted by the green-haired girl. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled again, staring straight at Grenore with her smaragd eyes.

“He's fine, don't worry.” She had already finished packing her things, so she got up and patted the guy on the shoulder.  
“You're Edward Grenore, right? Don’t worry about Ain, he disappears quite often, but he really is alright. I thought he should have told you.”  
Rena looked at him guiltily. Add thought that, nevertheless, apparently, the president had told his colleagues about him, or perhaps just to Rena. But what Ain never discussed with him was his problems. He never told Edward that he might disappear for several days. Something ached in his chest.

“I see... so everything’s fine?Then I'm sorry, I'll get going.”

Rena said something, but Grenore no longer listened, and with his head down, he fled away from the classroom.  
There was a strange sense of injustice; he thought that since they had lunch together, Ain trusted him. Since they were joking together and talking about their affairs, he should’ve at least told Add that he was already at school. He shouldn’t come to lunch in their secret place, where it was always quiet and calm, where there always werejust the two of them. Unable to understand why he was running, Add suddenly stopped. While wondering why Ain had done so, he understood that he could never predict the mysterious actions of his friend at any given moment. Ain was too complicated to understand.

Add looked around as he wandered quite far from the third-year class. He looked up and found the word “Library” written on a tablet above. The library really was just across the corridor. Add has been there only once or twice though. He never liked to go there, because there was a student council office nearby, and there was probably a big risk Ain would see him.

He looked around the corridor; he could calmly turn around and go home... Edward didn’t even know what he would say to Ain when he sees him. And in general, did he even want to see him? Add knew that hedefinitely liked hanging out with Ain... Even when he had a lot of things to do and he was all work, he always came to him for lunch and could read or write during the meal. He shared helpful tips and helped him with challenging assignments. He always noticed his friend’s anxiety and pulled him out of any unpleasant situation, and though he sometimes made fun of him too much, he still remained a close-distant friend of Add. And Add, in turn felt more and more pleased whenever they metand gradually became open with him, and even began to play tricks on the elder one. He felt livelier with Ain and always waited for the moment of seeing him. His heart was terribly pounding when Ain didn’t come to their secret place for the first time. It was the first time Add has felt this, he didn’t know where to go and what to do. He felt lonely, inferior without his friend, he simply needed Ain.

“I guess I've gone completely crazy,” Add trudged down the hallway towards the student council office. Maybe meeting him would be too awkward, but maybe it was time for him to become more responsive and caring. After all, Ain always did everything for him, but Add was too embarrassed to approach him, and was afraid to meet him anywhere other than their secret place... It was probably Add’s fault he was afraid to speak openly with Ain.

He walked a little further past the library, getting close to the very end of the corridor where it was almost always empty, and found a door to the student council office. He swallowed nervously and, having gathered all his courage, knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Grenore simply jerked the door handle - it obediently, but slowly and with a creak succumbed to him. Add looked inside, ready to see anyone, but there was not a single person inside. The cabinet was mostly lined with shelves with documents and books; in the center there was a large long table with chairs arrangedand at the windowthere was a separate presidential desk with computer and printer on it. Grenore even grunted, feeling somehow disappointed that there was nothing important in there. He stuck his head out of the doorway and slammed the door. Not today then. Sighing and throwing the bag on his shoulder, Add turned around and was already trudging on to the exit, as he immediately rammed his forehead right on someone else's chin. He definitely didn’t expectit; he put his hands to the sore spot. Add was already thinking how he would apologize to the stranger for such carelessness, but as soon as he looked up a bit, he saw that it was the president himself.

“Ain?”

Add didn’t think he would be shocked when he sees Ain. He was speechless and paralyzed, and his heart was pounding terribly, ready to jump out of his chest. Ain didn’t expect to meet him too; he looked at Add for a bit but then immediately stretched out a joyful smile.  
“Hi.” - He closed his eyes happily. Ain always did this when he was glad and interested in the conversation. He then bowed his head slightly to one side, looking at Grenore.

“Do you always turn around so abruptly and unexpectedly?” Ain gave him a smile.

“And do you always sneak up to people so quietly and insidiously?”

Add muttered it almost under his breath, but Ain heard him well. For some reason, the situation seemed pretty funny to themand they both smiled awkwardly at each other.  
\- Let's go to my office.

***

Now that Add entered the office, it seemed different; the rays of the setting sunwere barely lighting the place up, illuminating the shelves, chairs and a large table in a yellow-orange light. It was very quiet, almost everyone had gone home, he could only hear the humming of the sports clubs somewhere far away from the street. And now there were just he and Ain. Add sighed nervously, he was already twitched - the guy realized how awkward the situation was now. He heard a click from where the door was and immediately turned around.

\- Why did you close the door?

Add seemed to blush terribly and stepped back a little. Ain decided not to back off and approachedthe younger one.  
“Tell me what's wrong, Add? You’re not yourself today.”– He now looked worried and anxious.

Grenore got even more nervous. He was afraid to say something wrong, but he couldn’t tell him all the truth. Actually, maybe that was because he felt a strong sympathy for Ain?  
He didn’t want to talk about this with Ain or anyone else at all. And how would Ain react? Maybe they would stop being friends. Add had long decided that he would keep his feelings a secret, but this insightful guy saw him through.

“I...”Add exhaled heavily, it was hard for him to say anything. Shyly, he lowered his eyes, staring at the floor.“I was just very worried. You disappeared for several days!” He almost screamed. “You didn’t even tell me anything, and today I didn’t even know that you were at school.”

Ain was taken aback. He looked even more pitiful than ever. He was looking away somewhere off to the side.  
“Sorry, it’s just... it's really complicated.” - He laughed nervously and fell silent for a while.

“I thought of calling you, but we didn't even exchange phone numbers.” Add blushed and jerked sharply, looking straight into Ain's eyes. Yes, he was right, they didn’teven exchange phone numbers. “What about today? You couldn’t find me. Why?“

“Sorry, but I really was loaded with the duties of the president. I didn’t know that you were so worried.” He almost whispered the last words, smiling a little.

Grenore didn’t know what to do. No, he wasn’t offended, but this incident made him worry. He just wanted Ain to be honest with him.  
“Do you want to say anything else?” He looked directly at Add, and another wave of embarrassment swept over Grenore. He was covered with a pink blush again, but now he didn’t look away, staring directly at Ain.

“I want you to be honest with me.” Having confidently said that without looking away even for a second, he was surprised with his own bravery.

“Then I have to tell you something.”

Ain calmly took a step towards him. There was already little space between them, but now they were pressed tightly against each other. Leaning a little to the younger, he gently whispered:

“I love you.”

Grenore was ready to hear anything from him, but certainly not that. He slowly blushed more and more; he couldn’t believe in these words. He couldn’t believe that the guy he was in love with was now standing in front of him. That the guy he loved, loved him too. His heart was pounding with delight, but it was a little scary.

“A- actually...” Add closed his eyes and bowed his head so that Ain wouldn’t see his embarrassed face.“I like you too. Ever since I offered to have a lunch together. Ever since that first day when we both sat silently under a tree. I’ve liked you all this time, I had to tell you this, but I was always afraid I wasn’t the one you should be with.”  
“Add, that’s so...” Ain put his arms around Add’s shoulders and leaned closer.“You’re very important for me.”

Ain wanted to look into Add's eyes. He clasped his face in his hands and lifted it, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. It was the first time he’s seen such a flushed Grenore. But he couldn’t do anything about himself; Ain damn liked his pretty face. He watched the younger looking at him, expecting something. Ain didn’t need many hints; he immediately understood everything and approached closed, gently kissing Add. It was strange but nice. Feeling that this wasn’t enough, he once again pressed his lips to Add’s, for longer this time, more gently, slowly and easily sucking them. Both couldn’t deny that they liked it and wanted more. Ain boldly began to lead his tongue over the lips of the youngest, and he obediently opened his mouth, letting him in. His tongue was slowly circling around Add’s, and he seemed to like it. Ain liked it very much too, he liked how Add moaned a little through the kiss. Ain finally let him go, watching Add blushing to the very tips of his ears, breathing heavily.

“So can we do it anytime now?”

“Whenever we want.” Ain kissed his nose.

“Then I want more.”

Add was impossibly sweet, squeezing the edge of his sweater and shyly looking away. Ain wanted more too, so this time he began to kiss him more confidently and less tenderly, but Add still liked it. The younger one clasped his hands and began to stroke his back. Both of them were going slow, enjoying each other.  
The President came up with something that he couldn’t deny himself. He really wanted not only lips, but all of Add. He broke the kiss and rushed to kiss his neck, biting and licking it with the tip of his tongue. The white-haired one didn’t expect this; he couldn’t hold back the groans.

“Huh? Be quiet Add, you don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

It was hard to disagree. They had to be quiet. Add looked perplexedly at his partner.  
“What are you...” He didn’t finish the sentence as Ain once again began to kiss and bite his neck, evoking new, pleasant sensations.  
Add couldn’t resist, he really liked what Ain was doing. He never thought he could experience something like that, he wanted the kisses to never stop.  
Ain suddenly stopped the petting and grabbed him in his arms. He carried Add away from the wall and now set him on the table.

“Ain?” - he sweetly muttered his name, and Ain, already damn turned on, couldn’t restrain himself any longer.

He pulled the younger one to him and began to caress him again, kissing and biting his lips. His hand was already under Add’s jacket, strokingthe hot body, sometimes touching his nipples, which made Add to startle and groan softly. They both could feel each other's hot bodies, but still, that was not enough.  
Add gathered his courage and began to unfasten the buttons on Ain's shirt. When he finished, Ain pulled the shirt off, but he was unhappy with being the only one undressed. He impatiently pulled off the sweater from the younger guy and began to hurry off his shirt. He was annoyed that Add wore so many clothes, but, having finished with it, he did not hesitate and immediately rushed to his chest. He licked it, sucking his nipples, leaving suction on her collarbone. Add melted in his caresses, and though he was trying not to make a sound, he could barely hold himself back.

It seemed to him that Ain noticed how much Add had already succumbed to him. They could feel the arousal. None of them wanted to hesitate anymore.  
He reached to the youngest student for another kiss - he did not mind. Add was already eagerly reaching closer, hugging his shoulders and scratching them a little. Wasting no time, Ain pulled off his school pants and threw them aside. They were followed by underwear. Add was too turned on, and grease was already oozing from him. Ain lightly touched him, but that was enough for Add to make a short moan. Ain saw that it was impossible to wait any longer, he was turned on too. He really wanted Add, but he had to be patient.

“Wait a minute.”

Ain reached for his bag. He was looking for something, and finally pulled out a jar. Add watched as Ain opened it and grabbed some of the stuff from there with his hand. He touched his hole, rubbing with grease. Add sobbed a little. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting, when one finger entered him. But he obediently endured, he even began to move first. He couldn’t hold back. Ain was even amused, and he decided to immediately insert the second finger.

This gave the youngest new sensations - he arched in the back, barely holding back the cries, but just as obediently continued to move. He kissed Ain and allowed him to move his fingers in himself. He began to caress Ain’s tongue with his own and moaned through a kiss.

Ain could wait no longer.

He worked out Add’s hole just a bit, but his desire was too strong. He again took a little grease from the jar, this time walking his hand along the entire length of the penis, especially stopping at the glans.When he applied the grease, he immediately began to push the head of a member into the junior's hole. Add grabbed Ain's shoulders with his nails and closed his eyes. Then Ain entered him.

This time, Add didn’t hold back and very sweetly and loudly moaned with pleasure. Having become a little accustomed, both of them began to move, gradually increasing the pace. Ain eagerly kissed the guy on the lips, muffling his moans, biting his neck, shoulders and collarbone. It was too good, it was just too much. Add was almost at the limit, he sank, resting his elbows on the table, giving Ain more bend to him, allowing to go deeper. Ain simply frantically and quickly pushed him into this table, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. A couple more deep thrusts, and Add cum on his stomach, not restraining groans. Ain planned to cum later, but with this look, he could not restrain himself and cum inside Add.

Breathing heavily, both of them gradually came to their senses. Ain leaned over Add's face and gently kissed his lips and then his nose. He smiled and embraced him, looking him in the eyes.

“Next time, let's find a more private place.”

**Author's Note:**

> love and gratitude to my co-creator Cherryri, who always helps me all the time.  
> Please, if you like this work or have any questions leave a comment. Thanks all for supporting


End file.
